


Bright Stars and Dead Clowns

by EaterofWorlds



Series: Reddie Prompts [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Eddie has PTSD-Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stargazing, This takes place after the Losers Club defeats Pennywise, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterofWorlds/pseuds/EaterofWorlds
Summary: Richie and Edds are just hanging out on Richie's roof  when our lovable, homicidal clown is brought up.





	Bright Stars and Dead Clowns

Richie climbed the ladder onto the Tozier's roof. The sky was lit up with stars.

"Holy shit, Edds, get up here!" Richie called to his boyfriend.

"Gimme a minute! I gotta wrap up the drinks,"

Richie rolled his eyes and sat down, looking for the Big Dipper. Eddie crawled up next to the bespectacled boy.

 _Where is that goddamn constellation?_ Richie thought. Eddie pointed up at the sky, as if reading his mind. 

"There's the Big Dipper, happy?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

He handed him his hoodie in which he had hidden two bottles of soda.

Eddie laid down, his soda gripped in his hands.

Richie looked at his boyfriend. His thick brown hair combed neatly, Eddie-style. His legs covered in band-aids, results of the adventures of the Losers Club.

His chocolate brown eyes glittered in the starlight.

Richie smiled and ruffled his hair, knowing the reaction he would have at having all his hard work messed up.

Eddie smacked his hand, turning to look at Richie.

"Really, man? Do you have any idea how long it took to brush this? This doesn't  just come naturally, it takes a lotta w-"

Richie grinned, loving Eddie's little fit, and leaned over, planting a kiss on his soft, cold cheek. Eddie stopped ranting and stared at Richie, blushing with his mouth slightly opened.

Eddie turned on his back, mumbling, "You're lucky we're on a roof, otherwise I'd kick your ass..."

Richie grinned even wider and wrapped his arm around the boy. "But I tot 'oo wuved me?" He said jokingly.

Eddie turned and sighed. "Just a little."

The two laid there in silence, staring at the stars. Eddie took a sip of his soda.

 Suddenly, he spat out the drink.

"Oh my God, I saw a shooting star!" Eddie gasped. Richie raised an eyebrow.

"You are so gay," 

"Fuck you, too."

"Aw, it's okay, as long as you're gay for me."

Eddie punched his shoulder but smiled nevertheless.

The two sat up, Richie's head resting on Eddie's shoulder and Eddie's head resting on the other's.

"So, what'd ya wish for?" Richie said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Y'know, when you saw the shooting star,"

"Oh," Eddie gulped. "I wished that everyone would stop talking about...It..."

Richie lifted his head.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," Eddie answered shakily.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, who buried his face in his sweater.

"It was just so disgusting and awful, and I just hate having relive it every time I walk past Neibolt," Eddie said, his sobs muffled.

Richie held him tighter.

"It's okay, you're alright." Richie cooed. "That fuckface is  _loooong_   gone."

Eddie started to shake "W-we don't know that!"

Richie considered this.

_He's not wrong, honestly..._

"Well, _if_   ol' Stripey does come back, then we'll get Beverly to stab it again."

Eddie hiccuped and sniffled. "Okay,"

Richie knew he wasn't completely reassured but left it alone.

He lifted Eddie's head and pressed his lips against Eddie's forehead. Eddie hugged his boyfriend.

"Don't cha worry, Edds,"  Richie whispered. "I'm not gonna let any asshole mess with you."

"Except for you," Eddie added jokingly.

Richie smiled.

"Except for me, that's right."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for any suggestions or critiques!


End file.
